


Between practice

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 10, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sex, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Day 10 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Hair Pulling!





	Between practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



“Get in here!” Victor hissed, pulling Chris by the front of his shirt into his room. Chris fell into the room, tripping over his own feet which caused him to crash on top of Victor. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, worried he had hurt Victor. 

Victor rubbed the back of his head, smiling up at Chris then laughing. “Yes!”

“How long are they gone for?” he asked-- not wanting Victor's coaches to come crashing in on them. 

“Long enough,” Victor said, taking the back of his head, mashing their lips together. Chris was startled, but he could not say he was shocked. He knew when Victor texted him to come to his room-- this is what it was for. It was what it had been for for sometime now. 

His hands took purchase into Victor’s long silky hair. He was always drawn to it-- especially now the way it hung down and fanned out on the floor. 

A knee between his thighs, pressing against him, and Chris was hard in seconds. There was a way Victor moaned as their tongues met, his body pressing and moving against his-- his hair down and not all tied up. 

“It’s been too long,” Victor gasped out. 

Chris was kissing down Victor’s neck, nibbling on his earlobe. 

“Told you to come visit last month,” he mumbled against his neck.

“Yakov… hah! Wouldn’t lemme.”

“Shame.” 

He went back to kissing Victor’s neck, pulling his shirt up and removing it. 

“We should move to the bed,” Victor breathed. 

“We should.” 

Neither moved as they quickly removed each other’s clothing. Victor was so pale under him, his cheeks and chest bright pink the more they kissed. He loved how swollen Victor’s mouth got, the ways his eyes half shut all the while gasping and whimpering. 

“Chris,” Victor called out, arching his back when his mouth captured his nipple. Sucking and biting gently, his hand went further down his body, cupping over his thong where Victor was equally hard. Palming him a bit, he moved over to the other nipple, biting and sucking at it. Victor was loudly moaning, moving his fist to his mouth to bite down on. 

“Bed!” Victor gasped out. 

He hated moving off his body-- he hated separating. Scrambling up, he went for Victor’s toiletry bag, grabbing the lube and upcapping it quickly. Victor bent over the edge of the bed, wiggling his ass at him before slowly peeling the thong down his body. 

He could feel his eyes rolling behind his head almost from that sight. Silver hair covering his back like a blanket, a pale (very round) ass stuck in the air as Victor looked back at him, biting his bottom lip. 

“You may look innocent with that hair…” he couldn’t finish what he wanted to say, his body was moving towards Victor, the lube coating his fingers. 

Brushing the hair from Victor’s back, Chris leaned down--kissing his shoulder, his finger slowly pushed into Victor, making them both moan. Victor was so tight, so warm. The way Victor reacted to him made him almost cum instantly-- the way he opened up around his fingers, his back arching, the way he called his name. Taking a deep breath, he had to ground himself, and fast. 

Fingers pumping in and out, wet sounds mixing with loud moans and he entangled his fingers into Victor’s silky hair, gently pulling it to offer better purchase to his neck. Wet, open mouth kisses up and down Victor’s lean throat, sucking gently on the skin as he knew Victor would color easily-- his fingers driving deeper into Victor, making him cry out. 

Victor was nothing more than a vixen with long silver hair-- hair that was meant to be pulled while being thrusted into. 

Sliding his fingers out, Chris never untangled his fingers from Victor’s hair, he held him firmly, lining his cock up to the wet, stretched hole. Gasps and small whines that sounded like pleas flew from Victor’s mouth. 

He was able to wrap Victor’s hair around his fist, pull his head back so his back arched beautifully. It was like the shit he saw in porns. 

“You are so beautiful,” Chris murmured, pressing his cock into Victor, feeling the tightness engulf him with a single push. Both of them moaning, gasping for air while Chris held still-- his cock as deep as he could reach. 

Victor’s top half of his body was pressed deep into the bed, his toes holding him up on the ground. Chris had a handful of hair, his forehead pressed between Victor’s shoulder blades. He was ready at any moment to just release inside Victor-- this beautiful young skating god who had entranced him. 

“Christophe…” Victor moaned out. 

Hearing his name, from those lips-- as if an angel was speaking down upon him. Fisting the hair in his hand once more, Chris stood back up, pulling Victor’s head back, making his back arc while slowly pulling out of him. 

Slamming his hips over and over, he tugged on Victor’s hair-- folding his body backwards. Echoes of his name in a thick accent rang around the room, only making his cock harder. Victor was even more beautiful right in this moment. Tugging his hair a bit harder, hearing the whines that came from it, he could feel his cock pulse deep. 

The force of each thrust growing as he felt his balls tighten up. Moaning out, pulling Victor’s hair more, Chris found his body starting to shake. Letting go of Victor’s hair, he buried his face into the silver mess, breathing in the scent of everything Victor-- his thrust never stopping. 

He was not sure what it was, an enchantment that Victor placed on him, or the spellbound way his body moved under him-- Chris was hooked, and he was addicted. Just like on the ice, Victor was the star of this show. 

Loud high pitch screams all while Victor’s body violently shook, his back arching more-- calling out Chris’ name. It was the most erotic thing he had ever heard in his life. The way Victor clenched so perfectly around his dick, as if he were trying to keep him locked deep inside. 

He couldn’t hold back any longer, it was hard enough being around Victor and not blowing his wad as it was. His face covered with that long silver hair, his cock deep inside of Victor, and he released. He thought his cock would never stop pulsing, cumming. 

Calling out Victor’s name, holding his shoulders-- they were sweaty and spent. Rolling off Victor, he worked his way onto the bed and against the pillows, holding his arms out for the minx at the foot of the bed. 

“C’mere,” he chimed, “let me get the tangles out of your hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
